Audio speakers are conventionally known in the prior art to include a protective frame or housing, a diaphragm (cone), a suspended driving mechanism connected to the diaphragm and an electrical actuator for mechanically moving the driver element. The actuator is normally a voice coil that has electrical conductors connected to external plus and minus polarity electrical terminals on the speaker housing. In many cases, the terminals extending from the speaker are soldered directly to audio signal wires and in others, an electrical connector from a wiring harness is attached to the speaker terminals.